The Trouble With Yokai
by Whispered Dreams15
Summary: a story my friends enjoyed so i posted it but its now on haitus so read reveiw and maybe the plott bunnies will revive if ppl like it
1. The End of The Begining

The Trouble with Youkai

Disclaimer: I'll own inuyasha when hell freezes over and Miroku doesn't grab Sango's ass, got it? Good. Enjoy the story

and please reveiw. Flames are pointless and will be used to hurl at Kikyo. Dedicated to my chem. friend. GO

FLUFFY-CHAN!!  
  
----- scenechange

'blah' thoughts

"blah" talk

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome couldn't beleive it. this wasn't supposed to happen to her. This doesn't happen to good people. But it was 

happening. She was being married off to a rival kingdom to promote peace. She didn't want to marry Maten, he was a

disgusting toad-like youkai. His brother was worse though, because Hiten was even more murderous than Maten was.

No matter how she protested she was to marry one of them. Her father, Lord Higurashi, was only human and could not

protect his land against a youkai attack much less youkai as strong as the Thunder Brothers. So in the end she was going

to be given as a gift to be a peace offering. God, how she hated being treated as an object and not the person that she

was. So, against everyones orders she was running away. At that very moment she was packing and plotting, how she

would leave after dinner when no one would see her till dawn the next day at earliest, which would give her a good 8 to

12 hour head start. She would be farenough away by then that they would never catch her. She stole some clothes from

a male servant, so that she would be less likely to be attacked by bandits, unless for money, which she brought several

bags of but only tied one on her waist. The others she hid amongst her baggage. She had a pair of plain burlap pants,

beige cotton shirt that buttons up and was loose so it didn't show the existence of her breast, and a brown cap to hide

her weist length midnight black hair under. Everything was ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 'Whew that was good' she thought as she finished dressing in her begger clothes and grabbed her bag. She just finished 

eating and was heading to the stable for her horse. Once she got there and found clover, who was a black mare with a

white clover shaped mark on her forehead, she mounted and rode off into the night towards the forest. 'I can't rest till

dawn or they will find me. I must hurry' she thought as she egged on clover to go faster. She contnued riding through

the night, even when she was so tired she almost fell off her horse. As the sun rose she neared a stream, with crystal

clear cool water. She stopped to rest and drink as well as rest ,water, and feed clover who had alredy started to graze.

'This is a good a place as any to rest. Plus a bath would be nice.' With this thought she slipped out of her clothes and

into the stream. 'oh this feels great.' she thought as she relaxed into the water. Unfortunatly she had no idea of the Inu

youkai a little ways off that smelled her as soon as she entered his territory. And boy was he angry.

----------------------

A/N: alignment suxs a$$ but isn't workin' w/me so deal wit it


	2. The Watching Eyes

The Trouble with Youkai

Disclaimer: I'll own Inu yasha when the sky turns green and Kikyo gives up on Inu yasha. Please R&R and all  
  
flames will be hurled at Kikyo. This is dedicated to my bitch of a sis. SHE CAN GO TO HELL!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dashing through the forest was a blur of red and silver. The inu youkai was pissed. How dare someone enter  
  
his territory without his permission.He growled low and deep in his chest. 'Stupid baka human' he thought as he  
  
neared the pond. The wind shifted and he got a good wiff of the human. 'And a female no less' he growled again 'well  
  
we'll just have to have some....fun.' He reached the bushes near the pond and crouched down, scanning the area for  
  
her. She suddenly popped out of the water, so it only reached her waist. Her back was to him, but an eyeful of nude  
  
flesh made his eyes as big as dinner plates. He was frozen on the spot. 'Why am i still here? shouldn't i be attacking  
  
her? But scarring that beautiful skin would be...wait a minute...beautiful. Where did that come from?' As these  
  
thoughts ran through his head, she looked around but didn't see him. 'Oh well, i'll still scare her off.' he thought  
  
'though i wonder why she is out here? I'll find out soon enough.'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Whoa. Weird, i swear i just felt someone watching me.' she thought as she scanned the area 'But i don't see  
  
any one.' She got out of the pond and dried off then dressed. She grabbed some dried jerky from her saddle sack  
  
and sat down to her meager breakfast. In the middle of her first bite a blur of red dashed by and next thing she  
  
knew she was being carried off, and over someones shoulder no less. She started kicking and screaming, till he  
  
finally dropped her on her butt like a sack of potatos. "Ow" she whined "that hurt. What was that for, you stupid  
  
jerk?" she asked as she stood up. Her only reply was a inu-like growl, stopping her while dusting off her pants. She  
  
slowly turned around, and saw a red pair of pants, red hoari with white under kimono, claws, scowled face, gold  
  
eyes, long white hair, and...two cute puppy dog ears on top of his head?;; They twitched and he growled louder.  
  
Taking the hint she stared back down at the ground again, yet she couldn't help but smile at the thought of his ears.  
  
They were just too cute. She was almost willing to go through the pain she knew would come, if only she could touch  
  
them. While she did this he stopped growling and was edgeing closer to smell her better. 'She smells like....peach  
  
blossoms. Its nice.' She looked up and noticed his close proximity, and started to back off, but was stopped when he  
  
grabbed her wrist. "And where do you think your going to, bitch?" he asked in a low growl "and why are you here?  
  
What is with those clothes? I know your not a guy, so are you gonna answer me or stand there gaping like a fish?"  
  
She was to terrified to answer so she just stood there and he waited till she calmed down. "I ran away from home  
  
cause my parents were going to marry me off to another nobleman, or nobleyoukai, whatever i still didn't like him.  
  
I'm dressed like this so bandits won't attack me and i need to get to the next village by sunset, so good bye." and  
  
with that she started to leave but was stopped again when he grabbed her again and pulled her onto his back. He  
  
leaped off through the forest. 'I want to bring her back to my hut and protect her but i don't know why. Whatever.  
  
I'll figure it out later'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clover, Kagome's horse, continued grazing as the red streak once again passed her by. She didn't mind  
  
being completely ignored. More time for her to graze. Poor Clover.  
  
-----------------------------------------

A/N: everything sux i kno but plz reveiw n e ways thanx


	3. Oh wow, its Inu's house

The Trouble with Youkai

Disclaimer: I no own, got it? Good. Please R&R, flames hurled at Kikyo. To all my reviewer, THANK YOU!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where are we going?" Kagome asked for the umpteenth time in five minutes. Suddenly she was plopped  
  
on her butt, into the grass. She scanned the area and saw a small hut in a clearing. She wandered who it  
  
belonged to when he answered her unspoken question. "Welcome to my home." he said. She had a shocked look  
  
on her face and he was enjoying every second of it. 'His home. Wow.' she thought as she headed towards it. She  
  
didn't feel his eyes on her as she stepped closer to his house. 'It's not small, but it is not exactly a mansion,either.  
  
In fact it is just the right size. Big houses are always so cold, but small ones are always crowded. It appears to  
  
have five or six rooms. Is that a garden in back? I think it is. Thats good, it will give me somthing to do if I stay  
  
here a while.' her thoughts continued as she neared the door, then he started to walk towards her. He opened the  
  
door for her and she stepped inside, where she saw she guessed right. There were four rooms branching off the  
  
one she was in. She was currently in the living room, judgeing on the fact that the hosting area ws there, to her  
  
left she saw the kitchen with its fireplace and cuboards of food. To her right was the a washroom with a tub and  
  
wash baisen. In front of her were two bedrooms, one with red and black sheets on the bed, the other pale blue  
  
sheets. Suddenly she was aware of Inu yasha's presence behind her. She turned around to ask him a few  
  
questions, but he beat her to it. "So whats your name, wench?" he asked, totally startleing her. "I'm Kagome  
  
Higurashi." she managed to answer him once she pulled out of her startled state of confusion. He chuckled.  
  
Every youkai knew the Higurashi's, they were the only human lords for miles, and had famous miko ansestery.  
  
'Maybe I should hold her ransom. Naw, it's beneath me to do such a lowly bandit-like thing.' He thought when  
  
he heard her mumble somthing that sounded a lot like "So what's your name?" He chuckled and answered "I'm  
  
Inu yasha. So whose the bastard your parents were gonna make you marry?" he inquired. She was happy he  
  
answered her so she answered him in return "Maten, of the Thunder Brothers. Why do you ask?" she  
  
wondered. He, on the other hand, could not beleive his good fortune. He hated the Thunder Brothers with a  
  
passion. Having her with him would piss them off unbeleivably. Good karma, finally.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Wonder what he looks so smug about. Whatever, it's none of my business." she thought as she looked  
  
around again. Then she headed towards the cabinets for somthing to eat and found some noodle, a big pot, and  
  
seasoning. She started boiling the water to make food. When she added the noodles and seasoning with a  
  
sploosh, Inu yasha snapped out of his daze. "Your making food?" he asked in an unbeleiving tone. "Yea, of  
  
course. I'm starved and you interrupted my breakfast, quite rudely I might add." she said in a matter-of-fact  
  
tone. "They're done, want some?" she asked. "Yea, sure." he replied as he sat down at his table. She came in  
  
with two steaming bowls of food and set them down. "Enjoy." she simply said as she picked up her chop sticks  
  
and began eating. She was soon interrupted by a slurpping noise. She looked up and saw Inuyasha with a bunch  
  
of noodles hanging out of his mouth. She burst out laughing. "Maph?" he asked. "You... you... have... noodles...  
  
hanging... looks... stupid." and then she was so over taken with laughter she couldn't get out any more. He  
  
slurped up the rest of the noodles. "What, haven't you ever seen anyone eat before?" he asken in an angry tone  
  
at being laughed at. "Not like that.snicker Where I come from, no one eats a bite larger than a pea." she  
  
replied. "Keh. That's why is why i don't like royalty or nothin'. They have no clue how to eat." he said as he  
  
finished food, " Ya know, you're not a half bad cook." he said in a gental voice. "Thank you." Kagome managed  
  
to stumble out, having been caught off guard by his complement. "So...does anyone else live with you?" She  
  
inquired. "No." was his simple reply. Kagome, being as curious as a cat in this story, just had to ask "Why don't  
  
you live with you'r family?" "It's a long story." was all Inu yasha said as he walkedi nto his room and closed the  
  
door. 'What did I say?' Kagome wondered as she washed the dishes and put them away. 'Oh well. Might as well  
  
get some sleep.' with this thought she headed to the spare bedroom and hopped into the bed. She was asleep  
  
before her head hit the pillow.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'll prolly never update again damn plot bunnies got eaten by my dog(damn Coco) Haitus till further notice


End file.
